1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the production of power from solar energy. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the generation of electrical power using linear generators mounted on the multiple sets of opposed pistons of a motor using concentrated solar energy to create steam or other vapor as the working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increased desire in the last few years to decrease dependence on fossil fuels. Solar energy has become a viable option because it is a clean energy source and there is almost an unlimited supply of solar radiation. It is estimated that the solar energy flux from the sun is approximately 2.7 megawatt-hours per square meter per year in certain areas of the world. Thus, over the last few years there have been numerous technical innovations for improving the generation of electrical power from solar energy.
There is a continuing need to improve the means for converting solar power into electrical power.